We met on a Sunday Morning
by iknowthisseemscrazy
Summary: "We met each other on a Sunday morning, both doing our walk of shame" AU


"We met each other on a Sunday morning, both doing our walk of shame" AU

"Darn it" Clarke thought as she awoke from her post alcohol and sex induced sleep, she had not meant to fall asleep but after a fortnight of 18 hour shifts at the hospital she needed to let loose and clearly sleep. Lifting her head and glancing at her surroundings she was thankful that the place she had ended up appeared to be clean and the male in the bed next to her (Dale…Damien…Dex she could not recall) was still out like a light.

Now one night stands were not unusual for Clarke, after the Finn fiasco and the disaster that had been Lexa she was just not in the place for a relationship and really she just did not have the time. Redressing herself and internally sighing at the fact she is going to have to make her way home in the Little Black Dress she was wearing last night (not really day wear) with her post sex hair and clearly day old makeup the walk of shame that loomed before her was not the most enjoyable part of this experience.

Creeping through the unknown apartment and opening the door with the stealth of a ninja Clarke turned to ensure she had all her belongings backing out and closing the front door in her wake.

Still facing the door Clarke sighed in relief; at least she was able to get out of the apartment without being dragged into some awkward post one night stand conversation. She righted her shoulders before turning around to try and locate the stairs or elevator to get out of the darn place only to come face to face with a guy exiting the opposite apartment.

Bellamy had been to Roma's before; she was his normal 3am call on a Saturday night if he could not find anyone to take his fancy at the bar. Normally she came back to his place but with Octavia in town for break in her last year of college he went to Roma's. He knew Octavia was a big girl but he just liked to believe he was setting a good example for her, though no doubt she would know what he was up to. Collecting his stuff from the bedside table, he redressed before heading back. He started writing a text to Octavia to let her know he was coming home soon as he exited Roma's apartment only to lookup to see a shapely blond leaving the apartment opposite.

Now normally he would let bygones be bygones, everyone deserves some fun and he can't really be one to judge, but the little blonde was being so incredibly cute with her inching out the door trying to be as quiet as possible clearly in last nights rumpled clothes, he paused in the doorway to take her all in and as he did she turned to face him.

"Shit" Clarke whispered as noticed the guy opposite her. She was just about in the clear and open when she had been spotted, and by none other than a prime example of tall dark and handsome. From his tan skin to a head of curly dark hair to his rumpled clothing which was showing just nice his biceps' were. She watched as he quietly closed the door behind him and engaged in an internal battle with herself, she could either bolt and hope that she could locate the exit, or she could just man up and ask the guy with the nice arms the way out; and judging by his clothes they were in the same boat. She sighed again and took a step forward and met the guy eyes "Would you by chance know the way out of here?" she gave him a hopeful look as she met his eyes something inside of her dropped, he had the most beautiful emotive brown eyes. She clutched her bag closer to herself reminding herself to get a grip and glanced around the hallway. Her attention was brought back to him as she heard a deep chuckle "Sure thing Princess, this way" She cocked an eyebrow at the random nickname and followed him as he made his way down the hallway to the stairs.

"Shit" He heard the blonde say as she saw him, he grinned as he silently shut the door as not to draw Roma's attention to his exit. He looked back to his phone to continue his text to Octavia when he felt rather than saw the blonde take a step towards him "Would you by chance know the way out of here?" He met her big blue eyes look up at him with hope and a dash of desperation before looking around. He couldn't help back take her in the rumpled black dress covering her curvy figure, clutching at her bag he noticed that she had a little charm of a crown on her bag, he chuckled; it seemed to suit her like a princess waiting on a knight to save her. That brought her attention back to him "Sure thing Princess, this way"

They headed down the corridor and down the stairs to exit the building. When they reached the blinding light of the street she turned to him "Thank you for that"

"No Problems" He smiled at her before turning his attention back to his phone to see that Octavia had replied with a _**Bring Coffee**_ He looked back at the blonde nodded " See you around Princess" as he turned to walk in the direction of his apartment building

"Clarke" He heard behind him

"Sorry?" He said turning back towards her

"My name, It's Clarke" he grinned

"Bellamy"

"Well Bellamy" she stepped towards him "You wouldn't by chance know where a good coffee place is, or know exactly where we are would you?"

He Laughed, Clarke really liked that sound "I could use some coffee myself"

Clarke smiled to herself; she really had chosen the right partner in crime this morning as they both started walking towards a coffee shop, both in rumpled clothing looking like hot messes. She could get used to this.


End file.
